


Fragments

by stealthswan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Pre-Calamity, Short Chapters, zelink maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthswan/pseuds/stealthswan
Summary: Short retellings of each memory. Not including DLC.Maybe some extra scenes of my own, I'm not sure just yet. But I'll try!





	Fragments

The ceremony was held on a breezy midsummer morning.

 

The onlookers were certainly a sight to behold - in fact, one who was uneducated in the four  other races of Hyrule would have gasped at the sight; In awe or in shock.

 

There were the four Champions - Mipha of the Zora, a favourite of her people, who made even the sturdiest soldiers sigh with her kindness; Daruk of the Gorons, a strong leader of the kind that ate rocks that mirrored their power; Urbosa of the Gerudo, the fearless chief whose beauty was as potent as her spirit and Revali of the Rito, the pushy feathered flyer who was the arguably best archer in all of the kingdom, although some people say that the boy in the middle of the group was a superior contender.

 

Link had never intended to be a hero. He had just wanted to turn seventeen, enroll as a knight and follow in his family's footsteps. He had got that wish, too, but then that stupid sword had to come in and mess things up for him.

 

So now he had the whole kingdom behind him, a childish princess to watch over and lots of unwanted expectations being thrown at him. The princess herself was the biggest problem.

 

Her failure was known throughout the land, she was called many names. The worst of which he had heard was: ‘A disgraceful mongrel who is destroying her own family.’ Link knew she was probably under a lot of pressure, but why did she have to hate him so much?

 

“Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness…” Link could hear the frustration in her voice. “You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity.”

 

Link continued to stare at the ground. He believed strongly that he shouldn’t have been the one chosen by the sword itself. He wanted to put the sword back.

 

But he couldn’t. He had a duty to Hyrule now, a duty he’d always wanted, and he’d not give that up. Especially when the fate of the whole world rested on his shoulders. He did feel a strange attachment to the sword, anyway - even if he had the opportunity, he just wouldn’t give the sword up.

 

“And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia.” She sounded bored. Link knew why. He himself didn’t even want to be here, oh no - this was all Daruk’s idea.

 

He had met Daruk when he was stationed in Eldin last year, and over that period they had become firm friends. Link thought Daruk knew him well enough for him to know that he wouldn’t want this, but perhaps Daruk wanted for him to look good in front of the other Champions.

 

Because if he had, it wasn’t working.

 

“Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight,” The princess began. Link was starting to feel like he was being watched. He kept his eyes firmly closed and head down. He had to be calm.

 

“The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero.” That was a bit deep, he thought. He wondered how many other people had wielded this very blade.

 

“We pray for you protection, and we hope that- that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one.” Princess Zelda took a deep breath and lowered the hand she had held up for the entirety of the ceremony.

 

It was then that Link heard the Champions talking amongst themselves, and he was sure that the princess heard them too. She kept speaking, clearly, though quieter this time. Like a true princess, he thought. Now, his ears tuned in to what the Champions were saying.

 

“Gee, this is uplifting.” Daruk spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Wasn’t this your idea?” Revali replied, gesturing to Link. “You’re the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur and nonsense we could muster!” _Good one, featherbrain_ , Link thought.

 

“And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the princess regarding, this boy.” Revali said.

 

Link ignored the fact that Revali was speaking about him as if he wasn’t there. _If the princess is thinking the same as Ravioli then we’re going to get on just great_ , he thought. 

 

“Oh give it a rest.” Urbosa shot back. Link was grateful for this, he didn’t know how much more of their gossip he could endure. “That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that’s how the princess sees him.”

 

Mipha didn’t say a word during this whole exchange.

 

Zelda seemed to take notice of Urbosa’s final comment. She averted her gaze and stopped talking for a moment, then tore her eyes away from the group and focussed on Link. His head seemed to burn where she was looking. She stared for a few seconds, then looked down in shame. The sun shone down on her still, illuminating her face, but she wore a broken expression.

 

An expression of humiliation.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go!
> 
> Next stop is Rito Village, to deal with the biggest asshole in existence.


End file.
